


Цвет папоротника

by Re_examing



Series: Моя Вселенная - это мои глаза и мои уши. Все прочее - не более чем слухи.©Д. Адамс [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, M/M, Magic, Metamorphosis, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_examing/pseuds/Re_examing
Summary: Лес нарушает слепые законыЗа каждую ветку его держисьИ там где не станет меча, ни иконыНа каждую смерть находится жизнь





	Цвет папоротника

_Суга приносит ему сахар._

Суга не знает, что сам выглядит, как сахарный человечек в этой вечной тьме, пропахшей ночью и сыростью смерти.

Суга улыбается ему и сидит некоторое время на входе в пещеру, поглаживая мох, чудом живой ещё пока. Мох вообще, думает Даичи, странное создание вселенной. Такой мягкий и адаптивный, что однажды Даичи обнаружил его у себя под крылом и долго не мог от него избавиться. Даичи и от себя бы избавился. Если бы мог. Но драконы, даже оборотни, не могут избавиться сами от себя, какими бы смертоносными они не были.

Суге на плечи садятся птицы, а мотыльки отдыхают в его волосах.

И Даичи забивается подальше в угол, чтобы не выйти. Чтобы не выдать себя.

_Пусть думает, что его нет._

Лес принимает Сугу осторожно. Он напрягает корни, натягивает магические нити так, что те часто режут его одежду и смыкаются на шее крепкой петлей, но не душат. Даичи видит, что лес боится, что он потеряет его доверие и убьет. Как сделал это раньше. Немного северней этой части.

И Суга приносит ему сахар. Несмотря на то, что Даичи предпочел бы не существовать вообще.

— Ты бы заглянул к нам в кампус, — говорит ему Суга, позволяя сонным совятам взлохмачивать свои волосы и не больно щипать за ухо. — Ты бы точно захотел жить с нами.

Даичи и сам это знает. Но ему нельзя.  
Потому что он смерть. И сама смерть, кажется, должна быть его всадником.

Суга что-то там лепечет ещё, попутно сюсюкаясь с совятами, играет с ними и подсаживает обратно в родное дупло. И уже уходя, обещает придти ещё.

Лес облегчённо вздыхает кронами, когда тот уходит прочь.

Даичи принимает свой человеческий облик, закутавшись в теплую мантию, и выходит. Он не против вообще так разгуливать по лесу, не против и пойти в кампус, но все к чему он прикасается — умирает.

На сахар сбегаются лани и понемногу выедают его с ведра. Лани очень красивые, думает Даичи. И Суга красивый тоже.

— Ага, — хихикают у него за спиной и обнимают. — Я знал, что ты когда-нибудь да выползешь!

Суга крепко вцепился в него и не пускает, и не сразу замечает, как кожа начинает темнеть и слоиться, словно уголь.

— Пожалуйста, — Даичи выдыхает шумно и голос его дрожит. — Пожалуйста. Отпусти меня, уходи и никогда не возвращайся.

Он аккуратно выворачивается с его хватки и Суга стоит лицом к его лицу, впервые так близко, а его руки понемногу превращаются в пепел и два неровных обрубка.

— Всё хорошо…

Но Даичи так не думает. Он немедленно обрастает чешуей, своим темным панцирем цвета ночи, и рычит, потому что страх застилает ему глаза. Суга дергается к нему так, словно боль для него пустяк и руки целые, а не то что от них осталось.

Даичи больно смотреть и он улетает, касаясь крыльями тяжелых дождевых облаков.

И тогда мертвая вода льется прямо с небес, убивая урожаи на полях и неосторожных перепелов.

И когда он возвращается домой, пролетая возле убитого им леса, от которого остались только черные иглы закаменевших деревьев, на которие он уже не раз и не два пытался сбросить свое ядовитое тело, от Суги в лесу остается только сахар и несколько ростков папоротника, выросших из пепла его рук.

***

Суга приходит, когда луна только-только начинает расти и ее рога слишком острые, чтобы не ранить проплывающие мимо облака. Даичи думает, вот бы и его так… ранили луной.

Лес поднимает свои тяжелые кроны, дабы посмотреть на гостя, хоть он и знает, что никто другой, кроме Суги в такое время не ходит. Разве Яхаба в бессонную ночь. Лес шумно вдыхает, стараясь не будить сонных птиц на своих ветвях. Он натягивает магические нити так сильно, что они дрожат и режут маленькие камушки. И Суга ступает на эти нити, позволяя себя пленить.

У Даичи такое странное магическое чувство появляется. Будто сегодня самый важный день в его жизни и он его боится.

На ногах Суги колокольчики.

Они звенят с каждым шагом и позволяют Даичи слышать, закрыв глаза. И когда он действительно закрывает глаза, все замирает. Остается только ветер, колокольчики и напряженные нити между первым и вторым.

И тогда Суга снимает обувь, полностью отдаваясь земле. Он шуршит прошлогодней листвой, делая несколько кругов между деревьями, по-очереди касается их коры. И Даичи чувствует, нити, натянутые лесом, начинают звенеть, когда Суга совершает очередной круг, пробуя холодными пальцами почву. На спине у него вытатуированный папоротник, у которого нет цветка.

И когда он первый раз ударяет ступнями о землю, лес разрывает на куски от ужаса.  
И когда он ухмыляется, небо убивает все тучи, направляя свет на него, словно внеземную благодать.

Лес трепещет. Ему страшно.  
Это инородное тело способно его погубить в считанные секунды, и он предпочитает окатить его волной морозного ветра вперемешку с листьями и ненавистью. Он предпочитает убить и спрятать.  
Он предпочитает убить.

Даичи кажется, если бы у Суги вместо двух обрубков были руки, он бы играл на магических нитях, как на арфе.

И когда Суга во второй раз ударяет ступнями о землю, лес кричит миллионами голосов проснувшихся птиц. И это настолько страшно, что Даичи шарахается, забиваясь в угол своей пещеры. Но Суга все равно остается в области его видимости и танцует со светлячками, прикрыв глаза. И его темные волосы становятся цвета той части луны, где невидимая её сторона соприкасается с видимой и где не существует ни страха, ни смерти. Только тишина.

И странная погоня, в которую они с лесом играют.

Мелодия, которую играет Суга, касаясь земли одними только пальцами, не похожа на ту, что иногда играет лес в качестве колыбельной, абсолютно нет.  
От его музыки все просыпается. Даже желуди, наполовину потерявшие оболочку, прорастают и еле заметно светятся от магии, наполнившей их до краев. Они поднимаются из земли, но не достают до ног Суги, потому что он танцует уже опираясь только на магические нити, и кровь с его стоп орошает землю.

Лес затягивает свои струны покрепче, срезая с головы Суги прядь серебряных волос, словно дань древним жертвоприношениям, и Суга выдыхает в последний раз шумно, отчаяно, падает в паутину магии, запутавшись в ней, казалось бы, навсегда.

Лес ждет.

С губ Суги срываются пузыри воды, падая куда-то вверх, и в его глазах, мертво смотрящих на луну, отражаются первые облака благодатной дождевой поры.

Суга пинает воздух ногой, и нити, сковывающие его, ложатся тугими петлями на останки его рук, продолжая их светящимися контурами.

Суга улыбается, и вода капает с его мнимых магических дланей прямо на почву, давая ей новую жизнь. Его руки превращаются в маленькие золотые водопады, и сам он растворяется в земле.

Свет прорастает ростками папоротника. Он ширится быстро, словно невидимые змеи разносят на себе семена. И все они стремятся к пещере, в которой живет смерть. Они заполняют её всю целиком и полностью от земли до потолка, поросшего мхом и печалью Даичи. Папоротник прорастает даже у его когтей. Тянется к нему на шею. И Даичи чувствует, кто-то садится ему на спину, прижимаясь всем телом. И Даичи взлетает в ночное небо, впервые доверяя кому-то свою жизнь.

И Суга смеется, когда облака щекочут его.

***

И когда луна набирается сил за эту ночь, а Даичи успевает облететь целую западную часть королевства точно, магия утихает, ложится спать на листики маленьких дубов и папоротника, который никогда не будет цвести.

И Даичи спускается на поле перед кампусом, осторожно ложится на землю, моля небеса, чтобы тот, кто надумал быть его всадником, всё ещё оставался живым. И Суга, сонно ворча, слезает с его спины.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — он зевает и улыбается.

И когда Даичи спешит покинуть территорию, он не может этого сделать, потому что у них с Сугой теперь одно сердце на двоих и одна вечность на двоих.

И то странное магическое чувство, которое появилось у него, когда луна только-только начинала свой путь, врастает в его душу вместе с улыбкой Суги и его серебряными волосами, и Даичи задыхается от того что чувствует и от слёз, внезапно нахлынувших на глаза.

— Добро пожаловать домой, — говорит Суга.

— Я… я дома.


End file.
